The Black Heart
by wolfangle13
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha join forces but when someone new comes around what happends when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha know this someone from long ago and what was their feelings for each other and what are their feelings now. I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own Nikkie,Maka, and all her family and adoppted familyand friends.
1. watch what you wish for

It was the being of spring and Kagome had the urgh to yell sit when Inuyasha started to get in a fight with Sesshomaru for what felt like the hundreth had joined the group just three months ago and ever since then Inuyasha won't stop bitching and he keeps showing sighed for what felt like the tenth time that day.

Sango: Hey Kagome what is wrong?

Kagome: Whats wrong is Inuyasha's bitching and his fighting with Sesshomaru can't he just face it that he will never be as good as him.''urgh''

Sango: I know right he's being a big bitch about showing off to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Hey wench since any shards.

Kagome: Inuyasha if I sinced any shards don't you think I would have told you.

Inuyasha: ''hemf'' Well you don't tell me anymore you tell Sesshomaru.

Kagome: Inuyasha I only tell him because sometimes I don't think you can handle it.

Sesshomaru: See Inuyasha even the miko thinks I'm beter then you.

Inuyasha: Shutup fluffy no one asked you.

And this is how it was all most every Kagome wished something new would sometimes you should watch what you wish for.


	2. Kagome's wish

The next day was going so slow and they had not found one shard in two weeks they all did not know what was going but as they where going through a village they heard that their was two girls looking for some Inuyasha heard this he flip so he asked if the villagers know who or where they where.

Villager: They went thought woods over their and one girl whore a red hooded cape and one whore a black hooded cape.

And with that we went in to the woods that the villager said to go and now they where in a big field of flowers so we stopped and let children play in flowers and all the adults sat under the trees to out of no where Kagome and Miroku felt a demons coming this way and they had alot of shards.

Kagome yelled: Inuyasha,Sesshomaru their are very strong demons coming this way and they have alot of shards children come here.

Inuyasha: ''hen'' Strong demon or not their gonna die.

Miroku: Inuyash their not-. He was cut off by two people coming in to sight one in red and one in black just as the villager said.

Inuyasha: Hey wench why have you to be taking my shards.

Girl in red: ha your shards ok if their YOUR shards then why do I have 20 of them and what are you going to do about it.

Inuyasha came at the girl but this sword was in the ground at her feet.

Girl in red: It looks like you missed.

Inuyasha was shocked he aimed right for her but how the hell did his sword land right in front of her tried about three more times but the same thing kept happening.

An out of breath and surprised Inuyasha: What are you who are and how the hell are you doing that?

the girl in red : I'am Nikkie a dog goddess and I'm doing that with my powers ''she removes her red hooded cape ''.

Nikkie had red with black tips ''hair'' she whore a short kimono to her knees with slits up to the thigh it was red with black trimming with a black sash she had a pouch a her side and three swords at her left when she truly has 5 swords she had a chain with a cone spear under the pouch at her right and upon her neck was choker with a roseao cross her swords where So unga the hell sword , Blue Dragon lighting and storm a past lover made it for her , Yin the sword of life from her father he made it out of this fang like the other sword of hers Yang , these next she doesn't have them on her person at this time , Bruning Rose the sword of fire , and Yang the sword of death.

Nikkie: This is Maka

Maka's kimono is like Nikkie's but all black and she had the pouch the chain but no swords but she had a staff on her back gold plating it was a reaper staff made by her father the grime reaper .

Inuyasha starred in amazement at the Nikkie's looks.


	3. Out of all the times

Hey you guys please tell me what you guys think.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Inuyasha stood there his half brother Sesshomaru walked up to Nikkie and said.

Sesshomaru: How did you get So Unga why would it take you as its owner and not me because you can not be more powerful then I Lord Sesshomaru or I would know of the mark on your forehead but I know nothing of a rose mark.

Nikkie: This is not my real mark."moves hand to her forehead the mark glows and is gone with a god looking sun and her hands glow their are marks on her hands the sun with a moon on the right and on the left the yin and yang mark''

Sesshomaru: Your a goddess the most highest their is the life and death and the sun and the moon.

Nikkie: Yes I'am.

Kagome: Wow out of all the times you listen to me you answer this one.


End file.
